Stormtrooper
by One-Trick Man
Summary: A short-ish tale of a young stormtrooper named Lau Kico who decided to rebel against Kylo Ren and the First Order exactly a month or so before the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Rated T for violence. Be prepared everyone, the ending is going to be, much to your upcoming surprise, a VERY sad event. Enjoy!
1. How it started

"Troopers, the time is now. The Resistance is about to engage in an everlasting war, in which only one side can survive. We must destroy every last one of them before they do the same to us. We are prepared for anything they wish to throw at us. And we also know a terrifying secret..." Kylo Ren explained.

"A secret that will exterminate every last one of them..." he concluded.

Kylo had been providing his new fleet of Storm Troopers with a motivational speech before they engaged in the final battle.

Yet beyond even his knowledge there was one unique trooper who had no idea what his future held.

Kylo at that point withdrew his 'old' lightsaber and let it drop to the raised floor beneath him. As it stopped rolling, he stomped on it and completely crushed it, allowing sparks to spurt out from its core. He picked it up as it began to burn and tossed it out a window, smashing it.

The lightsaber imploded and created a rapidly enlarging cloud of space-dust mixed with fire and oxygen. It lit up the entire hall that he was in as the Stormtroopers stared in awe.

"Now let's blow up a star..." Ren growled as the cloud grew bigger than the planet it had previously skimmed by and engulfed it in flames, swallowing it on impact and devouring every last rock in range.

"The fools down there have exactly 24 hours before they burn..." Ren laughed.

Meanwhile, a single stormtrooper in the crowd wasn't staring in awe and admiration, he was staring in horror and confusion at what he saw before him.

It was at this point he finally understood how brutal the actions of a member of the dark side can be. He immediately crept out of the crowd in a state of panic and ran into one of the smaller technology rooms nearby. He took out his diary and recapped where he was up to - skimming through the pages.

* * *

 **The Diary**

 _ **October 30th**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Lau Kico, a follower of the First Order. I have been in this group for a while now, and until recently, I've always been capable of appreciating my place in the Dark Side, but now I'm beginning to have a Moral Epiphany. I've been thinking, what exactly is the First Order's true goal that they want to achieve in all of this? Complete Destruction and Termination of the entire galaxy? And then appears this question: Why? Why is this all happening? Why do Kylo Ren and his troops want this so badly?_

 _I remember when I first joined, I was hooked on the Dark Side by a mind-blowing propaganda video exported by the Knights of Ren._

 _When I got through training, I was given a 'special' gun as a reward for being one of the 'best of the best' after just a week of training. I was so honoured. But now I'm thinking about if it was the right choice to join the dark side. I was so enveloped in shock and awe when I saw the video, I clearly had no idea what I was doing. Perhaps I could just leave? No, obviously not, Kylo would hunt me down and slaughter me._

 _I'm honestly starting to wonder if I will ever make a good decision in life again..._

 _ **November 29th  
**_  
 _Diary Entry #2. I just had a fight with another Stormtrooper, he caught me accidently blowing up an expensive piece of equipment and thought I did it on purpose. He accused me of being a traitor and got into a gun battle with me. I ended up blowing up a control room and he wounded my leg. I can't fight with my fleet tonight now._

 _Maybe I'm better off without a weapon. Maybe I'm better off not fighting._

 _Maybe I'm better off not being in the First Order at all._

* * *

 _ **December 18th [Today]**_

 _Diary Entry #3_

 _I've finally made my decision. I just witnessed the birth of a Fire Cloud. A Fire Cloud is a destructive cluster of Dust, Fire and Oxygen that is capable of wiping out planets in a matter of nanoseconds._

 _I'm done. This galaxy is too precious to me to lose. I'm going to leave the First Order, tonight, when the great battle begins. Kylo Ren will be distracted by the war and I'll take my chance when I can and leave..._

 _I'll take my special gun with me, and I swear on my father's grave I shall annihilate all those who stand in my way. Once the Fire Cloud is strong enough it will envelope my people's home-world, then when it gets close enough, the sun, after that it will implode and wipe out every organic thing within a 7600-Mile radius. By then the stormtroopers should have escaped and I will be free._

 _The only let-down is that until then, there's no way to stop a Fire Cloud, anything you throw at it will just be devoured. Even if I do risk my life and succeed in my mission, what's the point? My home is doomed._

 _Wait, the sun! Of course... what if I..._

 _GOTTA GO!_

* * *

The lonely young trooper shut his diary and locked it in his safe, before dashing out of the room, only to find himself in the centre of a massive crowd of walking Stormtroopers, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. He sighed to himself before pushing his way to the back of the crowd and exiting into another corridor.

"This is it! Who'd have thought it? A single rebellious stormtrooper is actually enduring a mysterious quest to save his homeland from a fatal disaster! I'm so freaking excited!" he thought.

And so are we, young Lau Kico, so are we.


	2. 23 Hours Left

Lau strolled into an empty control room, clutching tightly onto his special gun. He looked around. No Kylo, no Stormtroopers.

The coast was clear.

"Okay, heatwave controller, where's the heatwave controller? Aha!" he whispered as he walked over to a certain part of the control panel. He scavenged for the correct buttons and stuff, then started to reprogram the heat-grabber device outside the ship.

"C = B - X multiplied by the factorial of L by the power of D extracted from the binary code imported into the exact particle count of Darth Vader's broken helmet subtract the amount of children within the next two generations after him divided by the amount of Stormtroopers in the air-fleet plus the colour code of Kylo's future lightsaber halved into the mathematics and the code, the math being subtracted from the code equals... the password to the Heat-Grabber!" Lau whispered. Then he pulled a strong lever with two hands and smashed a big, red button. Suddenly a red beam of high-voltage fire sprayed out of a part of the ship and flew directly into the sun, absorbing the high-frequency energy.

"23 Hours to go..." he laughed, then left the room, leaving the sun to slowly but dangerously burn out.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

"Hey, do you think it's getting colder?" said Han Solo.  
"Nope, well, not that I can feel at least, but I'm just a robot so..." his droid-friend replied.

Han Solo left the house, followed by his droid and looked up. He saw the sun being reduced in energy and power.

"Holy crap the sun's burning out!" Someone screamed, followed by the sudden panic of hundreds of noisy inhabitants of Han's village. He looked behind him in the sky and saw the fire cloud from a very far distance.

"Oh shit..." he groaned as he ran to the other side of the house and through the back door. He looked up again and held up his lazar gun. He fired a single shot at the fire cloud and watched carefully. Suddenly he heard a massive explosion and his eyes widened greatly. Just then, a burning piece of an asteroid rapidly flew down from the sky and blasted to the surface heading directly towards Han Solo.

"CRAP!" he shouted, before running away. Ten minutes later the small asteroid crashed into his house and exploded, emitting a yellow glow of energy as his home shattered to shreds.

"No..." he muttered, then ran into the house, everything was on fire and the ceiling was collapsing, wreckage was all over the place as he rummaged through his broken bedroom.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he roared. Then he picked up a shattered frame with a piece of thick paper in it.  
"No... No, no, no, no, no, no NO, NO!" he cried as he collapsed to his knees. In the frame was Han Solo and Leia's official wedding picture, there was a rip in the centre, completely halving the picture and there were unfixable burns and holes all over Leia and a couple on Han.

He threw the picture into the fire and smashed the floor with his fist, causing it to bleed rapidly. Then he burst into tears and the walls and ceiling fell in around him. Suddenly, his droid-friend came to the rescue, picked him up over his shoulder and quickly carried him out of the fire. At that moment, Han Solo was broken, he had lost everything. What would poor Leia say when she got back from her trip?

"It's not fair! NOT FAIR!" wept Han as he banged the droid's back depressingly. As soon as Han and the droid were out of the fire they were surrounded by firemen and doctors. The yellow glow was still emitting, and the firemen were afraid to enter the house, so they smothered it in water and let it dry. They ordered nobody to go inside for at least another day, after that they would investigate the strange golden asteroid.

Strange, but not surprising...

* * *

All the time that that was happening, Lau had been watching. Unfortunately, he had quickly figured something out thanks to Han Solo's stupid test to see how far away it was.

If the fire cloud had enough asteroids emitting the yellow energy, perhaps something bad could come after the 'heatwave'.

That golden energy could only become stronger by being absorbed by a sustainable compound, once it grew strong enough, it could overpower even the fire cloud itself, if that happens, it could mean serious things.

Unless... what if Kylo Ren harnessed the energy and used it in the war?

"Well I'm fucked..." Lau groaned as he gazed out a nearby window. Two stormtroopers marched by at that moment, much to Lau's dismay.

"Attention!" one of the stormtroopers shouted. Lau turned around and saluted, his feet being shoulder-length apart and his other arm by his side.

"Sir!" he replied.

"State your business trooper!" the other trooper roared.

"Um, uh... investigating! Yeah! I'm investigating an uh... a technical difficulty in the main circuits," answered Lau.

"From the other side of the ship?" the first stormtrooper asked.

"Um, yes! I found an extension cord and an unidentified pipe," Lau answered again.

"In a wall?" the second stormtrooper asked.

This time Lau didn't reply, he stood there in awkward silence for about ten seconds, before sucker-punching the second stormtrooper in the helmet, knocking him out and shoving him into the first stormtrooper and making them smash their heads on a wall. Lau looked around in a hurry, noticing a close-by Janitor's Closet, he picked the stormtroopers up by their helmets and dragged them to the closet, tossing them inside and slamming the door shut, firmly triple-locking the doors. Then he walked away whistling like nothing ever happened.


	3. 20 Hours Left

_The clock ticks, the pendulum swings...  
_  
Lau grinded into the nearest active hall and started to interact with other troopers to 'cover himself up'.

"So what do you think? Was Kylo's Fire Cloud an awesome idea or what?!" a random stormtrooper suddenly shouted. Lau looked at him and stood silently, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well? Isn't it like the sickest thing you ever seen?" he asked. Lau didn't want to answer, but he had no choice if he didn't want to blow his cover, so he took a deep breath in and then...

"ATTACK! THE JEDI ARE ATTACKING US!" a stormtrooper screamed from the other side of the hall. At that moment everyone else other than Lau flew into a panic and ran in circles screaming, some kept doing that for ages, some eventually went to their battle stations, the rest fainted. Lau ran out of the room and stared out the closest window. It certainly was true some Jedi Knights were attacking, but now Lau understood why everyone was panicking.

Recently, the Jedi had developed a brand new battleship with an insanely powerful weapon. It was known as the Hot Hunter, it had enough lazar energy to wipe out an entire air-fleet of troopers. Provided its capacity to initiate in a battle is not struck.

Now the weapon was duplicated, the massive ship that Lau was in couldn't stand a chance.

Lau didn't want to fight back, but he had no choice, so he grabbed his gun and ran to the deck.

"I'm sorry!" he murmured as he took his first aim and fired a ray of red light, directly hitting one of the enemy ships' cores and causing it to explode, the Jedi inside fell out and teleported into a different ship. Behind him, terrified troopers cheered him on as he continued to eliminate all the competition within range. However, once all the Jedi were squished into a single battleship they decided to fly straight towards Lau. At this point, everyone, even Kylo Ren, was intently watching Lau with enthusiasm. As Lau took aim, he began to sweat through his helmet. Some troopers started to shout words of encouragement.

"You go Lau!"  
"Yeah! Shoot 'em down back to hell!"  
"Come on, son! Wreck them!"

Lau put his index finger on the trigger as he watched carefully for the HH's every move. For some reason, he waited for the last moment. The Jedi knew they were safe because they could tell he was nervous, so they pressed a secret button.

A destructive button that allowed them to charge up a 'super-lazar'.

Kylo knew something was wrong too, so he growled and roared, "TROOPER! IF YOU DON'T SHOOT I SWEAR ON YOUR FUTURE GRAVE I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Lau began to shiver, he was aware of everything around him, and was incredibly nervous. But it wasn't just that.

He didn't want to fire either.

All of a sudden, Kylo screamed once more, "FIRE NOW!" and Lau reluctantly started to pull the trigger.

However, before he could get the chance, the HH reached its optimal strength and fired its super-lazar, terminated the 716th floor and the main deck and completely destroyed the area that everyone was crowded up in. Then everyone began to fall, the stormtroopers screamed and panicked, but Kylo was confident, he used the force to freeze everyone where they were. Then they flew back up to the ship. Luckily, the HH crew hadn't noticed that they survived and flew back down to the surface of their planet. They went inside and then Kylo walked up to Lau, he pushed him down and screamed in his face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT YOU PATHETIC FOOL?! WHY?! YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED!" he bellowed, much to Lau's dismay.

"I COULDN'T! THERE WAS NO POWER LEFT IN THE LAZAR!" Lau cried, lying through his skin. Kylo let go of him and allowed him to get up. He stood there silently, pondering over what to say, for a few seconds.

"Hmph, you're lucky that you're so good with your ass-saving excuses. Next time I won't forgive OR forget. I'm going to the control room now, when I come back you better not be here, or else. In fact, if you ever show your face in this hall again, I will lock you up in the dungeon with _the Insanity_..." Kylo snarled. Everyone else gasped, they knew that 'The Insanity' was their nickname for a great warrior of the dark side from many years ago, but he saw something nobody else would dare to witness, and turned insane, he would literally torture anyone who messed with him, and there were thousands of rumours going round about him over the next 50 years after he turned insane. For example, it was said that when someone died, he would tap them on the forehead with his index and middle finger of his left hand, and they would either light on fire or wither until they're nothing but bones and dust. Another example being that every year, on the anniversary of the day he turned insane, he would teleport out of the dungeons and take revenge on anyone who didn't side with him, it was called the rumour of the 'Maddening Bloodshed', however both of those rumours are believed to be false now. There are more rumours but they're a little too disturbing.

Lau began to shudder at the thought of being locked up in that damned skull pit. Kylo gave Lau one last, "HMHPH!" before stomping off. Everyone else looked at Lau and waited for him to do or say something, but as soon as Kylo was gone, Lau shook his head emotionally and darted out of the hall, back into his special hideout.

* * *

 ** _December 18th Cont._**

 _I'm not saying much more for today, except one thing._

 _This is it. I'm done, finished. Kylo won't know what hit him, because I'll hit him so hard he'll die._

 _The Dark Side is dead to me, gone, destroyed._

 _I don't care about anything anymore, not even myself._

 _All I want is for Kylo to burn in the fiery depths of hell._

 _AND HE WILL._


	4. 15 Hours Left

"15 Hours to go and the idiots won't do anything about it. Do I have to do everything around here?" Lau groaned as he entered the main control room. He looked around to see if anyone was there, unfortunately, there was.

Kylo Ren was adjusting some settings on the interface and the devices.

"What do you want trooper?" Kylo asked without turning round. He clearly sensed Lau's presence, but was unaware that it was him, so Lau played along, he stood up straight and saluted him.

"SIR! SOME STORMTROOPERS ARE ENTERING RESTRICTED ROOMS WITHOUT PERMISSION AND ARE RECONSTRUCTING ITEMS OF SIGNIFICANCE WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE OF THEIR ROLES IN OUR FIGHT!" he shouted. Kylo turned around angrily as Lau hid his gun.

"WHAT?!" he shouted before dashing out of the room, leaving his renewed settings half-completed, Lau walked up to the controls, checked for the update on the heat-grabber (34.609% Complete), and then declared that he would punish Ren further by ruining his plans.

So he walked over to the controls and scanned the controls. He understood the changes Kylo made, so he released a devilish laugh and shut the doors behind him. For ages after he analysed the controls and memorized their original states, then messed them all up, broke a few of them and caused them to malfunction.

"Ren's good with controls, he should be able to fix this himself, but let's see how long it'll take him..." he muttered.  
"...To figure out my password?" he finished demonically, before strolling happily out of the room.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

Han Solo's droid-friend walked into a room where he was sitting, hugging his warm cloak.

"I made coffee," he stammered, handing Han a hot beverage. Han looked up at him with teary eyes.

"This is all my fault, I should never have tested the distance, I only did it to see how much danger we were in," he sobbed, before gulping down the drink. He lasted about twenty seconds of swishing the drink around his smoke-filled mouth before violently spitting the whole thing out, soaking a nearby cupboard.

"I-Is the coffee not to your satisfaction sir?" the droid asked, feeling hurt.

"Sorry P-DB4, it's fine, I just couldn't handle the drink after the grit in my throat dissolved into it," Han said, hanging his head sadly. The droid (P-DB4) sat next to him and put his mechanical arm around him and Han lay his head on his shoulder, continuing to cry.

"It's not your fault master, nothing is your fault, this is all the work of an evil force competing against the Jedi Knights and the Resistance," P-DB4 explained.

"You're right, but it's my fault for making it worse. The truth is, I know exactly what that glowing beam is, but I can't say because it will terrify everyone who hears. It wouldn't if the beam had burnt out by now, but the fact that it's still emitting is a dangerous sign, I can't let that danger wreak havoc-" He wept.

"Well, sir, you can always tell me, you can tell me anything..." P-DB4 interrupted.

"Thanks P-DB4, I really appreciate the words of comfort, and please don't call me sir, but-" Han began, but something else interrupted him this time. Just out of nowhere, the whole building began to shake rapidly, things started to break and fall over, and then suddenly...

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone shrieked. Han and P-DB4 looked at each other in horror, and the ground beneath them cracked in half, quickly opening up.

The yellow glow emitting from Han's destroyed home began to shoot out in the form of rays of light all over the place from underground, while Han ran to the window, gasped, and shouted, "OH NO!"

* * *

Kylo Ren had been watching the whole time, and had observed the yellow glow blasting through the earth's surface very carefully. Just as it skimmed past the ship, he turned around and faced the entire fleet of Stormtroopers other than Lau and laughed evilly.

"It's time my good men and women, now is the perfect moment to strike! Let us engage in war, for the good of the whole galaxy before it burns! Go my friends, and kill every last one of the Jedi scum!" Kylo roared all throughout the hall, and was supported by hundreds of thousands of "YEAH!"s and "WOO!"s and all that cheery stuff, before the stormtroopers, well, STORMED out of the hall and got into their flight pods before journeying down to the surface of the planet below.

The whole time this happened, however, Lau had been watching Kylo's every diabolical move from a interior balcony above, and waited until the end of the ceremony to make a move. As the stormtroopers left, he ran out and proceeded to seek and enter his flight pod, followed by the entire First Order, he made his way down, clutching onto his gun nervously.

"This is it... this is really it..." he whispered excitedly.

"The Last Stretch, The Final Frontier, The Only Remaining Straw..." he continued.

"LET'S DO IT!" he concluded by screaming.


	5. 7 Hours Left

"OPEN FIRE!" a man shouted as a massive missile was fired at a group of Stormtroopers. They screamed and flew into the sky, then crashed down back to the surface again.

The soundwave implemented deeply into the ground caused by the missile awoke Lau, who had previously been lying unconscious hundreds of miles away, he got up and turned around, observing his completely wrecked flight pod.

"Ooh.. this sucks..." he groaned as he flashed his mind back to before the crash.

* * *

 _ **"Initiating Plan B Protocol! Engaging..."** a mechanical voice said._

 _"HURRY UP!" Lau screamed angrily, swashing his hands over some buttons and levers and other devices. Just then, he looked up at the sun, a lot of its energy was burnt out or stolen... the mission was almost complete. Very carefully, he reared the pod down to the surface. (He was already within range and would have burnt in the atmosphere if he hadn't) Just as he came down, his eyes turned to the inflicted earth beneath him, lit brightly by a yellow glow that he dared not follow. When he came down at last, he checked around him, and parked it behind a massive boulder._

 _Just as he was about to exit the shuttle, a thermal detonator smashed through his front window and whacked him in the head, rendering him unconscious as it exploded violently, sending the pod flying into the air, then it came straight back down and crashed into the boulder, completely breaking the ground beneath him and setting everything around him on fire, a wave of rocks bashed the pod as it shut down. Lau rolled out of the pod and blocked the fire from all forms of air so it wouldn't burn him alive._

 _A group of stormtroopers marched by at that moment, none of which took notice of the bloody, burnt, severely injured stormtrooper inside the boulder beside them._

* * *

Lau rubbed his head and limped up a hill. He noticed an inhabitant having a gunfight with two stormtroopers, eventually, they caught the woman and started beating her up and threatening her, Lau felt bad and growled, before firing a rapid shot at the stormtroopers, one each, ripping through their chests and flying past the woman.

He then ducked as the woman looked up just as he noticed her amazed gaze.

"Huh... a rogue one?" the confused girl asked herself. Lau dashed off to find help, surely there would be someone who could help him.

* * *

"Sir! Sir! A trooper has gone AWOL! He murdered two of our men as they were assaulting Subject #276013!" a stormtrooper yelled at Kylo Ren from a distance.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me..." he moaned as he teleported away. As he went to find Lau, someone caught him by surprise and engaged in a lightsaber fight. Much to Lau's joy, since he was hiding right behind Ren under a wrecked house. Just as Kylo knocked him out, Lau charged up his fire and attempted to blast Kylo into oblivion. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple, Kylo sensed his presence, spun around and forced the lazar to rebound off his lightsaber and it crashed into a nearby house, lighting it on fire and exploding all over the area.

"You little fool..." he snarled. Lau began to shiver and panic, he ran backwards as fast as he could, firing every last shot he had in his gun, each one being pushed out of range by either Kylo's force or his new lightsaber. On Lau's last shot, he charged it up to its maximum strength, he fired, and watched. The light of the energy flame hit against Kylo's lightsaber and mirrored back the lazar. Everything went slow motion for a moment, and then before Lau could do anything, the lazar crashed into his hand, sending the gun flying into oblivion. Lau didn't take notice of that, he was too pre-occupied screaming in agony as his bloody, smoky, bruised hand was ripped straight off his arm and was blown into a rock.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?! TWICE!" Ren roared as he chased Lau, who ran away in terror. Just as he turned to speed off, Kylo caught him with the force, he lifted him off the ground and squeezed his hand shut, causing poor Lau to choke dangerously. Lau would have done anything to get out of there just then, and he did. He noticed that somehow, Kylo was miraculously within range. He turned his head and saw the weapon of his dreams. A mastersaber. The secret weapon created by the First Order, the hybrid of Good and Evil, a weapon so powerful it would literally evaporate anything it hit. That was the secret weapon. Lau let a single tear drip from his eye, and he looked up, things were much colder now, the sun was almost completely burnt out. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"I believe... I believe..." he constantly muttered in his thoughts. Just those two words, over and over again. He turned his head once more to the Mastersaber, and held out his hand...

He concentrated again, harder than ever, and waited. Suddenly, he saw the mastersaber move, it only shifted and shuffled a little bit, just barely enough to be noticed. Just then, all of a sudden, the mastersaber flew into his hand, without thinking, he opened it and turned it on, then swished it at Kylo, who backed away in shock, releasing his grip on Lau and dropping him. Lau landed on his feet and stared at the mastersaber in amazement, laughing joyfully.

"I DID IT! YES! FINALLY! YEAH!" he screamed, celebrating on the spot. Kylo growled and got up while he was distracted, swiftly hitting his mastersaber with his lightsaber as he did so. Lau instantly regained focus at that moment and laughed once more devilishly, before thrusting his secret weapon at him, Kylo parried it away and kicked him in the nuts, much to his agonizing disappointment.

Luckily however, Lau countered this with a leap into the air and let himself crash down into the ground, creating a small earthquake as the rising ground smashed Ren into the sky, then as he came down, Lau noticed that he was using the same trick, holding the lightsaber like he was a drill, he began spinning, and flew straight towards Lau.

This time was different though, somehow, Kylo manipulated the force into allowing him to have the advantage.

Kylo went straight for Lau with a menacing attitude, he came down at optimal speed and strength, and landed roughly, barging right into him; and although it was hard to see, this really hurt Lau, he was jabbed right in the thigh, causing him to bend over in pain, then was ever so lightly hit in the neck.

Then, adding to the chain reaction, Lau collapsed and did a barrel roll into Kylo by accident, knocking the lightsaber onto him. Too close for comfort.

For a little while, they both lay unconscious on the ground, until the soundwave of another bomb woke them up. A couple of seconds after THAT, they both jumped up, grabbed their sabers and re-engaged in battle.

The battle continued for a long time.

Almost 5 hours in fact.

After a long battle, Kylo released his secret weapon, he kicked him in the shin and hopped backwards.

To his extended surprise, Ren followed this up by roaring, "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!" and spun round with his lightsaber. Somehow, it seemed to 'summon' some lightning from the sky, and it struck him enthusiastically, the clouds closed in on him, and he created a fiery tornado, it chased Lau in a rage, and he fled in fright.

It was about 15 minutes before something happened.

Two hours and 5 minutes until the end of the world and this typically happens. The tornado sucked up the screaming stormtrooper and let him fly. Every spin caused another injury. It completely ripped him apart eventually. The twister died down, and he collapsed to the ground. That twister must have been fatal.

Surely?

Lau was smothered in blood, burns and bruising for the 100th time. Kylo on the other hand had turned the tables with ease now, and walked up to him. He kicked him in the ribs, grabbed the mastersaber and walked off with both the damaged mastersaber, rendered completely useless, and his own lightsaber, slightly weakened.

When he was gone, Lau opened his eyes at last, and did the one thing he could. He hadn't the energy to get up, so he began to crawl - he slithered across the ground in search for the one thing he needed, and once again, by some sort of miracle, he found it. A two-journey teleportation device. He crawled up to it, and touched it.

That may be the last anyone ever sees of Lau Kico...

Alive.


	6. 2 Hours Left

"Gah!" Lau shouted. He landed on the floor in the control room. Crawling up to the panel, he groaned in agony.

"I'm not gonna last long am I?" he sniffled.

"No..." a rusty voice whispered from behind. Lau looked up in surprise.

"It can't be..." he muttered, before rolling around.

"And yet me, it is..." the green ghost laughed.

"Yoda?!" he shouted, trying to sit up.

"My son, done well, you have..." Yoda smiled.

"I'm sorry Yoda, I failed... this is all my fault, I should never have joined the First Order-"  
"And yet join the First Order, you did... Okay it is young student. While you haven't much longer left, the war, thanks to you, has only just begun."

Lau fell silent. Perhaps Yoda was right? This was the end for everyone.

"But please make the most of your last moments, I ask, for the sake of the whole galaxy," Yoda murmured as he began to fade. Lau hung his head in shame and nodded.

"Okay... Okay... this is it," he said.

"Good luck, I wish you. Of you, those who love you are proud," he responded.

"Love? Ha!" he chuckled, "Nobody likes me. That's why I don't care about dying. I'm not afraid, I'm glad. Good riddance to me. As far as I'm concerned, I deserve this. I have nothing to lose. I lost everything a VERY long time ago."

Lau got up confidently, suddenly feeling all his old energy flowing back into him. He rushed over to the control panel and grabbed hold of the central lever.

"Like I said, I don't care if I die, all I care about, is that this ends... right here, right now!" he yelled as he pulled the lever with his useable hand. Everything began to shake then, and the sun completely burnt out. After all this time, this was it. Lau pressed one more big red button, and boom. An invincible ray of sunlight blasted towards the fire cloud at top speed, ripping through its core, causing it to erupt. Golden energy spurting all over the place. By now Yoda had disappeared.

Lau turned his head once more, and saw the self-destruct button.

He then realised something.

He would have to pilot the ship, now declared to be known as the Supernova XIV, into the golden energy in order to self-destruct and distort the path of the energy into another galaxy.

Unless...?

"THE AUTOPILOT BUTTON!" he cried, before smashing one more big red button, and setting up a chain reaction of events in the ship's interface so that it would detonate within range anyways.

The next thing he knew he was flying back down to the surface, containing over a billion electrical volts.

But was it the voltage that was so fatal?

3...

2...

1...

Crash.


	7. 1 Hour Left

Several hundred stormtroopers crowded round the deep hole in the ground, they were shocked by what they found inside.

"MASTER REN!" a stormtrooper squealed. Kylo came running and pushed his way through the crowd to see what half of his warriors had retreated for. Amongst them were quite a few members of the resistance - including Han Solo, and his wife...

Kylo stepped into the muddy hole and walked towards the lifeless body at the bottom. It was none other than Lau Kico. He heard whispers from the crowd as he waddled through the thick, sticky puddles.

"I saw him crash, electrical volts spurted out of him as he landed. He must have already been dead! Nobody and No living thing could survive a fall like that. Not in a million years."  
"I don't get it, who is he?"  
"Do you think it's Kico? After everything he's been through, it's quite typical that he'd commit suicide.  
"Does it look like a sensible version of suicide dumbass?"  
"Fuck off."  
"What's Kylo doing? It's a blood ditch down there, he'll be sucked in like it's a black hole or something!"  
"Well, look at the way he's clutching his lightsaber, perhaps he's going to double-kill him!"

Kylo heard all of the whispering, but didn't care, he grinned beneath his mask and laughed viciously.

"Oh my word!" Princess Leia exclaimed, "That's the rogue trooper I told you about! He saved my life!"

Han Solo looked at her with a disappointed look in his eyes. He put his arms round her and gave her a comforting hug. She returned it and allowed a single tear to trickle down her cheek.

As expected, Kylo did wanted to re-kill Lau, just to be sure. A lot of people thought he was mad.

"See you in hell you treacherous son of a bitch," he growled.

Just then, by some sort of miraculous miracle, Lau opened his eyes, rolled out of the way and dodged Kylo's attack. Kylo dug his lightsaber deeply into the puddle beneath him and yelled in anger as he flipped over it, getting soaked in blood, dirt and mud.

Lau screamed in pain as he attempted to get up, rip off his helmet and escape danger.

Unfortunately, he only succeeded at the first two. His somewhat delayed-yet-fatal injuries caused him to collapse just as he pulled off his heavy helmet, he had originally hoped it would make him both lighter and faster. All of a sudden, everyone truly saw him literally 'behind the mask'. He was pale white with streams of blonde hair, his face looked even more battered up than the rest of him, but unfortunately he had decided when he first joined the First Order that clothes beneath his uniform would make him sweat until he evaporates, so he couldn't strip off the rest of his uniform as he was naked otherwise.

Lau cried out as the left-over voltage kicked in, rendering him unable to move. By now Kylo had got up from the mud and was standing there, glaring at the hopeless man who was as good as dead. Lau stared back with a glimpse of fear in his one open eye.

"I have no mercy, but I've had enough of you Kico. You have thirty seconds to say goodbye to your precious life," Kylo said, teleporting out of the ditch.  
He whispered then to one of the generals/commanders of his ground fleet quietly, "Kill him."

Lau looked up at the world panting. He already considered himself incredibly lucky for being given that long to live. Still, he believed he had lived a full life.

But he was still ashamed.

Nevertheless if past-Lau was about to save the world or not, it didn't matter. He was still a villain, or at least an anti-villain.

 _30..._

Suddenly, an incredibly powerful wave of energy rushed through his veins.

 _29..._

He jumped up enthusiastically and looked around him smiling.

 _28..._

"People of this world listen to me now!"

 _27..._

"What you're about to see will shock, scare and amaze you all at once!"

 _26..._

"But I ask of you, please!"

 _25..._

"Make the most of it!"

 _24..._

"This world-saving miracle will give you a permanent advantage in the everlasting war of the future!"

 _23..._

"Take it and run!"

 _22..._

"I beg of you!"

 _21..._

"Kill every last one of those monsters!"

 _20..._

"Burn them alive and torture the rest of them!"

 _19..._

"When they're gone, the galaxy will finally be at peace!"

 _18..._

"Save everyone from disaster!"

 _17..._

"And for those of you who won't fight, watch and learn!"

 _16..._

"What's happening today was forsaken by the laws of the force, but this defies everything we believe in."

 _15..._

"It's going to be a true miracle!"

 _14..._

"And you're going to love it!"

13...

"However..."

 _12..._

"By the orders of Kylo Ren, the devil himself,"

 _11..._

"I won't last until then..."

 _10..._

"So..."

 _9..._

"I'd just like to say..."

 _8..._

"Thank you all..."

 _7..._

"So much,"

 _6..._

"For everything you've ever done..."

 _5..._

The stormtroopers at the front began to reluctantly charge up their toxic guns.

"You people are amazing,"

 _4... (25%)_

"And when you guys work together..."

 _3... (50%)_

"You can accomplish anything!"

 _2... (75%)_

"GOODBYE!"

 _1... (100%)_

The commander lifted his finger, and as it was lowered, he roared, "FIRE!"

The stormtroopers fired their lazars, and as they all were targeted at one specific thing, the effect was 50% stronger. As they all closed in on Lau. In his last two seconds, he shut his eyes, smiled, held his hands out and waited for death.

As the earth shook beneath him, everything stopped. He was flying through the air, half-dead. His entire life flashed before his eyes, including one specific scene that he favoured over the rest of his entire life.

* * *

 _"Like I said, I don't care if I die,"  
"All I care about, is that this ends...  
"Right here, right now!"_

* * *

That was obviously the end for poor Lau, as he fell to the ground one last time, his eyes lightened and rolled to the back of his head behind his shut eyelids. His dirty mouth shut and his heart stopped beating.

In fact, at that moment, everyone and everything stopped. Although some people started to cry or hug their partners. Kylo burst out laughing and teleported away. One by one the stormtroopers followed him. Han Solo looked up into the sky and frowned angrily.

"This isn't over," he murmured. Suddenly, when everyone least expected it, the entire world began to quiver, and then...

[Queue PM's Love Theme - Love Actually]

The Supernova XIV flew towards the golden energy in the sky.

"Look!" someone in the crowd shouted, and everyone looked up. The golden energy emitting from the Earth's core had disappeared, and the First Order's ship was flying straight into the golden energy that was left-over from the dead Fire Cloud! As it erupted once more, the entire cloud burst and scattered all over the galaxy, every last atom of golden energy entering another galaxy through portals, just as Lau had foretold before he died! The glowing energy underground also burnt out!

Everyone who saw this started to cheer and scream and whistle and clap joyfully, it truly was a miracle!

"HE DID IT!" Leia squealed, jumping up and down quickly, "YES!"

"Look! The sun's back!" a young child shouted. Everyone looked up again and saw that the sun was fully restored now! However, while this was very exciting, they also noticed something else...

It was snowing!

"Hey, I just remembered! It's Christmas!" Han Solo yelled as everyone quieted down, "That trooper saved us all, on Christmas Day! That makes this... a Christmas Miracle!"

A young woman near the front of the crowd also shouted, saying, "Hey! My child wants to say something everyone!"

Everyone went silent and watched the little boy in the front.

"Mummy look at big word in mud!" he shouted, tugging on the woman's sleeve. Everyone took a careful look from a distance at the mud in front of Lau's' corpse. Han Solo spelt it out.

"S-E-Q-U-E-L-?" he spelt, then realised what it meant.

"I wonder... could there be a sequel?" he asked quietly. Then the child that pointed out the word carved out of snow looked up again and shouted one last time.

"MUMMY! LOOK! SANTA!" he exclaimed. Princess Leia looked up and then tried to make out who was in the flying sleigh.

"Is that... Jar Jar?" she muttered. The Reindeers pulling the sleigh gave a cry of joy before allowing the mysterious character in red to interrupt them.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Mesa wish you Merry Christmas and happy new year! Yay!" Santa squealed, and everyone burst out laughing and cheering.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS!_**


End file.
